Filling and capper machines are well known in the industry. Exemplary machines include those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,065,508 and 6,105,343, the entirety of which are incorporated herein by reference. Filling and capper machines, particularly rotary filling and capper machines, include relatively permanent portions (referred to herein generally as the core, components of the core, or portions of the core) on which interchangeable components, including change parts, rotary stars, guides, and other similar components are mounted. These interchangeable components are generically referred to herein as guides, and at times may also be referred to as interchangeable parts or interchangeable assemblies. These interchangeable components, which are well known to those skilled in the art, are generally designed to be used with containers of a particular size and shape. Because they are also designed to be attached to a generic core, they allow a filling or capper machine to be adapted to be used to fill containers having more than one size and/or shape. In order to switch a filling and capper line from use for one particular size and/or shape container, the line needs to be shut down for the time it takes to remove the interchangeable components from one or more machines, and to replace those components with interchangeable components which are customized for use with a different container size and/or shape. A similar process is involved when interchangeable components need to be replaced because they are worn, or when they need to be removed for cleaning.
Previously, these interchangeable components were typically attached to the machines using semi-permanent fasteners, such as bolts, which often require tools to unfasten. In addition to requiring tools to remove the interchangeable components, any fastener which is used in filling and capper machines may inadvertently come into contact with the material which is being introduced into the containers. Such material may be corrosive or may otherwise damage the fasteners, or make them difficult or impossible to remove. Finally, fasteners such as bolts often have relatively fine features, such as threading, which wear or otherwise become damaged over time. These factors each tend to increase the manufacturing down time because of the time it takes to switch out the interchangeable components in order to change a line from being used with one container type to being used with another, or to clean or replace an interchangeable component or worn out fasteners.
Thus, there is a need for a fastening system which can be used to easily and quickly attach interchangeable components to the relatively permanent core components of the machine, without using tools. There is also a need for a fastening system which is less likely to become permanently damaged, or frozen together, as a result of contact with the contents of the containers which are being filled, or by the wear and tear associated with swapping out components, and thus will be less likely to require maintenance.